One Thing Ripper Won't Do
by Ghostwriter
Summary: While making out, Klaus discovers that there's one thing his lover won't do.


ONE THING RIPPER WON'T DO

DISCLAIMER

Related "Snoop Revelations", "Unforgiven", and "I'm Sorry" though you can read this alone. Contains slash so don't read if you don't like. Refers to past abuse. Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW. I only own the plot.

Stefan laughed as Niklaus threw him on the bed before placing kisses all over the younger vampire's body.

"Damn, you feel good, Baby," he said. For an answer, Niklaus ripped open Stefan's shirt, placed his hands on the boy's chest, and moved his hands downward letting his nails dig into the skin, drawing blood. Stefan laughed again. "Love it when you're rough," he growled lustfully.

"You're the only one who's ever been able to keep up with me, Love," the other vampire stated before leaning forward to place a kiss on his chest. Stefan moaned and arched backwards, letting Niklaus have better access to him. _Ripper. My Ripper_, the older vampire thought to himself. At first he had thought that he had been interested in Rebekah, and though Niklaus was selfish most of the time, he hadn't wanted to cause his sister any pain. However, he had overheard them talking and learned that the younger male vampire was actually trying to get **his** attention and had only been spending time with his sister in order to figure out a way to come clean to the older man. After that, Niklaus had merely taken what he had wanted, showing Stefan that the attraction was **definitely** mutual. And ever since that night, two of them had been inseparable, though they were careful not to exclude Rebekah, who could get nasty when she felt slighted. Stefan moaned again as Niklaus continued his actions. He **still** couldn't believe that the older man had shared his desires. He had thought for sure that he would tell him to get lost or something to that effect. But here he was, with his hands all over him, and oh-those hands. His hands felt good. Stefan moaned again and closed his eyes. Klaus grinned when he saw the movement. This would give him the perfect opportunity to try out his idea. He knew how much Ripper liked to play and this would just be an extension of playing. He quickly moved to the other side of the room, grabbed a rope he had procured earlier, tied one end of the rope to the bed, and then returned to his previous position.

"Nik, what are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Relax, Ripper. We're just going to play," Klaus replied as he began to slip the other end of the rope around Stefan's wrist. As soon as he felt the thread, Stefan's eyes flew open, and with a snarl, he backhanded Klaus, knocking him back. _What on Earth? He's never acted this way before. He's always liked to play_, he thought to himself.

"I don't mind playing Nik, but I do **not** do bondage," Stefan growled angrily. _I got plenty of that as a child and I won't stand for it now_, he thought to himself.

"All right," Klaus agreed as he removed the rope and tossed it across the room in a matter of seconds. _What would cause this kind of a reaction?_ he wondered. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were skittish about being tied up," he apologized.

"Got plenty of experience from Daddy and swore to myself it'd never happen again," Stefan replied. Hearing this, Klaus looked at Stefan sympathetically. Though his friend had told him a little bit about his father, he didn't know all of the details. And apparently, this was a detail that his friend had kept hidden until now.

"All right then. I'll just think of something else," Niklaus stated. _I would __**kill**__ the man if he wasn't already dead!_ he thought to himself. How could someone do that to Stefan? Feeling the anger course through him, Klaus forced himself to calm down. He didn't need Stefan getting the wrong idea. He wasn't mad at his lover, just at the situation he had once been in.

"We can still play," Stefan said and with lightning speed, he pulled the older vampire on top of him. Klaus chuckled and once more began kissing Stefan's neck and chest. He was going to make the younger vampire forget the memory he had inadvertently brought up. And he knew **exactly** how to do that. Pausing momentarily, he sank his fangs into his own wrist and offered the blood to Stefan who drank eagerly. Then, the older vampire leaned over and nipped at the younger vampire's neck before drinking from him, which resulted in a pleasured moan. Then, the two vampires got lost in one another and knew no more.

THE END


End file.
